Sweet Dreams
by SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot
Summary: Kurt's incredibly sleepy, and ends up snuggling against Blaine in front of all of their friends. Blaine gets him to bed, and in a few days, Kurt repays that favor in kind. Sleepy, snuggly Klaine fic.


**If you can't tell, I really love writing snuggles.**

* * *

"Wait, wait, shh, this is the best part," Blaine said to Rachel, flapping a hand at her to pause their conversation and turning back to the TV. They were marathoning old Disney Channel movies with Dani, Santana, and Kurt, and the callback scenes in _High School Musical _were just about to start.

"Of course you think Sharpay and Ryan's weird pseudo-incestuous feathered and sequined dance number is the best part of this movie," Santana snarked from her spot across the room where she was snuggled up with Dani in an impressive blanket nest on the floor. "How people think you're straight is literally so far beyond me it's on another continent."

Before Blaine could even begin to formulate a retort, Kurt came wandering back from the kitchen, a big bowl of popcorn in his hands. He set the bowl down carefully on the coffee table before almost falling into Blaine's lap and cuddling into his chest. "Mmmm, hi, B," he said contently.

"Well, hello to you, too," Blaine said, a little surprised. "Any reason you're trying to meld your face with my cardigan?"

"It's so soft," Kurt said, nuzzling his cheek slowly against Blaine's sea green sweater. "And you smell so good, and I am so-" he yawned and interrupted himself "-tired."

"You get so tactile when you're sleepy," Blaine snickered. "It's adorable." And really, it was, with Kurt's face being so lax and open, and the way he tried to center his ear over Blaine's heart but still have plenty of soft wool under his cheek. Blaine would never admit it (at least not with Santana in the room), but seeing Kurt so trusting and, well, _vulnerable _was one of his favorite things.

As if she could read his mind, Santana shouted, "Frodo, can you and Gay-lor Swift stop filling this place with rainbows for like thirty seconds? We're already watching _High School Musical _and having some 'friendly bonding time.'" She air-quoted around her last three words. "If this gets any sappier, a maple tree is gonna fucking grow through the floor."

"C'mon, babe, they're adorable," Dani said. Blaine couldn't see her very well around his lapful of boyfriend, but suddenly the sounds of a wet, intense kiss were bouncing off the walls of the loft and he felt his face scrunch up in horror. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Rachel next to him on the couch very determinedly focusing on Troy and Gabriella's duet.

"Whaz happenin'?" Kurt slurred, half-asleep.

"I think Santana and Dani are giving us our cue to leave," Blaine said, breaking out of his disgusted haze. "C'mon, let's get you in bed, sweetheart." Blaine half-lifted, half-pushed Kurt off of his lap and onto the couch, causing Kurt to give him a heartbroken look. "Hey, no, none of that," Blaine said as he stood up and held a hand out to Kurt. Kurt grabbed on and started to lever himself upright, but Blaine pretty much ended up pulling him up himself. Once Kurt was standing, he immediately latched onto Blaine again, ducking his head to Blaine's shoulder and pressing against the side of his body.

"No more movin'," Kurt said into Blaine's shoulderblade. "Sleep."

"I don't think you'd appreciate waking up on the living room floor, baby," Blaine said, chuckling. "Here. Arms around me." Blaine squatted down once Kurt's arms were around his shoulders and positioned his left arm under Kurt's knees, sweeping him off his feet as he stood up again. "Better?"

"Yes. Now _sleep_," Kurt said petulantly.

"Sleep," Blaine promised as he walked into their bedroom. He set Kurt down gently on their bed before walking over to their dresser and pulling out two pairs of pajama pants. "Hey now, no sleeping on me just yet," he said when he turned back to their bed to see Kurt almost entirely zonked out. He quickly shucked his own clothes and got into his comfy red cotton pants before walking back over to Kurt. "Spread your arms out for me, please?" Kurt complied slowly, and Blaine carefully removed his button-down shirt, trying not to disturb Kurt too much. His pants came off in much the same way, and Blaine was thankful that Kurt had decided to forgo shoes that night. Kurt rolled over once he was left in just his underwear, and Blaine decided that was good enough. Kurt always complained that Blaine was "like a frickin' space heater" at night anyways, so he'd stay plenty warm.

Just as Blaine was crawling into bed, Kurt said sleepily, "Blaine?"

"Yeah, Kurt?"

"You're such a good fiance."

"Only because you'll have to repay this favor one day," Blaine joked, pressing a kiss to the back of Kurt's neck. "G'night, baby."

Kurt grunted slightly, which Blaine took as an "I love you, too."

* * *

It was only a couple of days later when Kurt found himself dealing with his own tuckered-out fiance. He, Elliott, and Dani were having a band meeting, and Blaine was sitting on the other end of the couch typing up a paper for his Theatre History course. Just as Kurt was about to adjourn the meeting, he felt Blaine press up against his side and start leaving little kisses along his profile.

"B, what are you doing?" he asked, turning to look at his fiance.

"You're just so cute, Kurt," Blaine said, smiling goofily. "And handsome. And wonderful. And amazing." He punctuated each of his statements with another kiss somewhere on Kurt's face. Off to Kurt's right, Elliott let out a coo.

"He's kind of adorable when he's tired, Kurt," Elliott said when Kurt turned and gave him a judgmental glare.

"He's basically a puppy come to life right now," Dani agreed, gesturing at Blaine, who had now wrapped his arms around Kurt's shoulders and started nosing along his jawline.

"He's ridiculous, that's what he is," Kurt huffed, but he didn't put any heat into it. He secretly loved seeing Blaine so carefree, and he'd never turn down compliments and kisses. "Mind if we adjourn so I can get someone into bed?"

Elliott and Dani acquiesced easily, and Kurt gave them a quick wave before focusing his attention solely on his fiance. "Blaine? You ready for bed, honey?"

"Mmmm, will you be there, too?" Blaine asked, eyes hooded with sleep and looking up adorably at Kurt.

"Of course, B," Kurt said, kissing Blaine's forehead. "C'mon, let's get out of here." He wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders and hauled both of them upright, scooping Blaine into his arms when he swayed unsteadily on his feet and walking them into the bedroom. "Blaine, it's almost midnight and your paper's not due for a few more days. Why didn't you just go to bed?" Kurt asked when he caught sight of their alarm clock, dropping Blaine carefully onto their mattress.

"Wanted to be close to you," Blaine said, curling into his pillow. Thankfully, he was already in sweats and had washed his hair, leaving Kurt to quickly get into his own pajamas and brush out his coif before spooning up against Blaine's back. "Love you."

"I love you, too, Blaine," Kurt said, heart swelling with love for his fiance. "Now, go to sleep, sweetie."

"No goodnight kiss?" Blaine whined, rolling over to face Kurt and pouting his lips. Kurt rolled his eyes dramatically.

"You're so demanding," he said teasingly before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to Blaine's lips. "Is that all, your highness?"

Blaine couldn't answer him, because he was already asleep, one hand fisted into Kurt's shirt right over his heart.


End file.
